Oni
Oni is a demon in the series. History Oni (鬼) are creatures from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. They are popular characters in Japanese art, literature and theater. Oni are known for attacking villages and plundering food, riches and women. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Jaki Race *Megami Tensei II: Brute Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Jaki Race (''MT) / Brute Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Brute Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Brute Race **Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers-'' **''Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Brute Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana *''Persona 5: Strength Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Oni Race *Devil Children White Book: Oni Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Ogre Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Oni Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Brute Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if.. Hazama's Chapter Oni is fought in a room where the protagonist finds a Magic Box which gives the protagonist an item needed to fight Yaksa. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Oni are the main force of the Mantra Army, as several are seen populating both Ikebukuro and the Mantra Headquarters. Aside from the regular Oni, there were also four Oni with special powers, Ongyo-Ki, Fuu-Ki, Sui-Ki and Kin-Ki, who were once the Mantra's elite, before somehow falling out with the army's commander, Thor. They were cast out of the Mantra Army and were left to become bandits in the tunnels leading to Asakusa. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Oni can be contracted in Ueno and Ikebukuro during the in-game daytime hours. It appears as the final boss of Act 7 following a player's DB License test. He appears as an enemy in Ikebukuro as a demon contracted by punks, as a summon by the four oni bosses in Shinjuku, one of the invading forces in Shinagawa during the weekend invasion periods and the boss of the Suginami camp hacked chip instance. A non-playable Oni plays a central role in some limited events, such as Setsubun-themed events, summer beach events and a Valentine's event where he shows some interest in Moh Shuuvu. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Oni appear as regular enemies in the basements of Sector Antlia. Several special Oni serve as Morax's special elite troopers. Another Oni appears as part of an EX Mission, Fool Eat Meat!, having indeed eaten Cerberus' special dinner. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Oni can be found in Ueno. He can teach Flynn the Critical Wave, Taunt and Fang Breaker skills through his Demon Whisper. Oni also makes an appearance in the "Training Battle 3" Challenge Quest alongside Dantalian. Using Blight on the duo will poison them, but this must be done before they have a chance to use Tetrakarn. Swapping in Zhen to use Pandemic Bomb, will also lower the pair's damage output. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE'' Oni, alongside Fuu-Ki, is one of the first demons to attack Walter when he arrives in Tokyo. The Black Samurai is able to defeat both before they could finish Walter and a Casualry. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Oni appears in all areas of Ueno. He will be accompanied by Leanan Sidhe in Ueno's initial areas and later appear alongside Sandman in the Shinobazu Pond area. He can pass along the Head Crush and Critical Wave skills during their whisper event. Two Oni are also featured killing humans in the downloadable content Tokyo Destruction Promo. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' Oni is needed to perform a cross fusion along with Fuu-Ki, Sui-Ki and Kin-Ki, in order to create the ultimate persona of the Hermit Arcana, Ongyo-Ki. ''Persona 5'' Oni is the third Persona of the Strength Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kaneshiro's Palace and in the Kaitul area of Mementos, with the title "Chivalrous Fiend." It is one of four Personas to learn the Snap skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Oni yields a Rampage skill card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Ogre. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama´s Chapter'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Normal= |-| Password= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' : Panic/Sleep/Bind |Normalattack= Physi x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Critical Wave\Innate Taunt\Innate Fang Breaker\14 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| With Shadow Makigami= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery See also * Kin-Ki * Sui-Ki * Fuu-Ki * Ongyo-Ki Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas